Long Night The Corrs
by Dany Malfoy
Summary: Song Fic com a Música Long Night, do The Corrs. Remus se prepara para mais uma transformação de Lua Cheia, e relembra os momentos vividos com os amigos na época da escola..E de Sirius. (Num so boa de resumos XDD leiam ai e dxem reviews plzz :o) )


Long Night – The Corrs 

Um vento morno de primavera soprava pelos jardins, agora vazios, de Hogwarts. O céu mudava lentamente de um tom laranja avermelhado para um azul escuro, enquanto o sol desaparecia, sem pressa, por de trás de um morro, dando lugar a algumas poucas estrelas que brilhavam timidamente, em meio aquela bela paisagem. As enormes portas de carvalho do castelo se abriram, dando passagem a um homem, que apesar de não ser tão velho, possuía uma aparência cansada, os fios grisalhos em meio às mechas castanhas realçando ainda mais o desgaste em sua face.

Remus caminhava a passos lentos, em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, observando cada detalhe daqueles gramados que ele conhecia tão bem. Parou aos pés da árvore, contemplando aqueles galhos, normalmente raivosos, que agora, milagrosamente, se agitavam com uma calma e leveza impressionantes. Pegou uma vara de madeira do chão, apertou o nó e esperou, com uma pontada de decepção, que os galhos interrompessem sua dança e se imobilizassem, dando espaço para ele entrar.

Caminhou pela passagem estreita, as mãos nos bolsos, mal ligando para as leves cabeçadas que geralmente dava devido ao baixo nível do teto. Subiu os degraus e saiu na sala de estar da Casa dos Gritos, que fora destroçada por ele mesmo no passado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando a franja de seu rosto, e pôs-se a subir as escadas, em direção ao seu já conhecido quarto. Abriu a porta e foi até a cama, rasgada e empenada, que se encontrava ao lado da janela. Já sentindo os primeiros efeitos da Lua Cheia, sentou-se e deitou a cabeça no parapeito, distraindo-se com a paisagem.

_**It doesn't really matter now you're gone**_

(Não importa agora que você se foi)

_**You never were around that much to speak of**_

(Você não estava mesmo por perto)

_**Didn't think that I could live without you, baby**_

(Não pensei que poderia viver sem você, meu amor)

_**It couldn't be that hard to live alone**_

(Não deveria ser tão difícil viver sozinho)

Sentiu as primeiras pontadas de dor no estômago, não tomara a Poção Mata-Cão, e nem pretendia faze-lo, queria um momento de paz, queria poder não pensar em nada, esquecer as feridas do passado. Queria não pensar em Sirius. Massageando o estômago, desceu os olhos até a orla da Floresta Proibida, involuntariamente uma lembrança veio a sua mente, do dia em que os amigos descobriram a verdade sobre a sua sina...

_Qual é Remus? – Um garoto no meio dos seus 12 anos, baixo e magro, de cabelos rebeldes e óculos redondos o encurralava contra uma árvore. – Por que não nos contou?_

_Calma Tiago! Ele deve ter tido um bom motivo. – Outro garoto, mais alto que o primeiro, os fios negros e lisos caindo-lhe sobre os olhos cinzentos e brilhantes. – Não é Remus?_

_Obrigado, Sirius... – Agradeceu-lhe, sem conseguir encarar nenhum dos dois nos olhos. – Eu não contei a vocês porque tive medo..._

_Medo de quê? – Perguntou o primeiro garoto, Tiago Potter, abrindo espaço para que ele se afastasse da árvore._

_Medo de perder vocês. – Remus deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para os dois amigos. - Vocês foram os únicos amigos que eu tive na vida, não queria que soubessem que eu sou um monstro e se afastassem de mim..._

_Ora Remus..Que bobagem! Nós não vamos nos afastar de você só por causa disso. – Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso, já habitual em sua face e puxou Remus para um abraço, sendo seguido por Tiago. – Somos seus amigos, vamos te ajudar a sair dessa!_

_Me ajudar? Como? – Remus se soltou dos dois, sendo contagiado pelo sorriso deles. – Isso é impossível._

_Nada é impossível para OS MAROTOS! – Berrou Tiago, dando um soco no ar._

_E quem são os marotos? – Perguntou um garotinho baixinho e gordo, com um nariz fino e comprido e as bochechas grandes e rosadas. Pedro Pettigrew, Remus nem notara que ele estava ali._

_Nós! – Disse Sirius dando um tapinha na cabeça do garoto. – Tiago e eu inventamos ontem._

_Rindo, os quatro garotos se sentaram na grama e puseram-se a bolar mil teorias para ajudar Remus, sendo as de Tiago e Sirius as mais mirabolantes possíveis._

Remus se pegou sorrindo com a lembrança, como há muito não fazia, um sorriso sincero, feliz, que só os seus amigos sabiam pregar em seu rosto..Amigos estes, que nunca mais veria. Seu sorriso se perdeu, ao se lembrar do causador de toda essa dor, Pettigrew, aquele garotinho que eles tanto protegeram e que os entregou para a morte e destruição. Odiava-o com todas as forças que ainda tinha, não gostava de cultivar um sentimento como esse, mas era inevitável.

_**But I'm all, all alone again**_

(Mas eu estou sozinho novamente)

_**Thinking you will never say**_

(Pensando que você nunca dirá)

**T_hat you'll be home again_**

(Que você nunca estará em casa de novo)

Remus voltou a observar o castelo, querendo esquecer o nojento Pettigrew, e seu olhar se deteve no Lago, quando outra lembrança voltara a sua mente, de quando soube que suas noites de Lua Cheia não mais seriam tão desagradáveis.

_Anda Remus! Você tem que ver isso! – Um Sirius agora crescido, alto e forte, no auge dos seus 15 anos, puxava Remus pelo jardim._

_Tenho que ver o quê, Sirius? – Perguntou Remus confuso, começando a ficar irritado com aquela enrolação toda, ainda tinha alguns deveres a fazer. – Para onde está me levando? Eu tenho que terminar meus deveres antes da hora da ronda da monitori..._

_ATÉ QUE ENFIM, SIRIUS! – Gritou Tiago, correndo com Pedro em direção a eles. – Daqui a pouco vão sentir a nossa falta na festa e virão nos procurar._

_Eieiei! Os senhores podem me explicar que festa é essa? – Perguntou Remus pondo as mãos na cintura. – Não tem nenhuma festa marcada para hoje nos docum..._

_Calado Remus, nós temos que te mostrar uma coisa! – Disse Pedro, puxando Remus em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador._

_Me mostrar o quê? Que suspense todo é esse? – Remus começava a ficar nervoso, esses malucos o estavam atrapalhando de fazer os deveres, e ainda arrumavam uma festa ilegal que sobraria para ele mais tarde._

_CHEGAMOS! – O grito de Tiago tirou Remus de seus devaneios, fazendo-o perceber que estavam na sala da Casa dos Gritos._

_O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele confuso._

_Remus, cara, pode dizer que nos ama. – Disse Sirius com seu sorriso arrogante, se posicionando ao lado de Pedro e Tiago. – Nós temos a solução para o seu problema._

_Que solução? Que problema? – Remus não entendia mais nada, primeiro eles o levavam para aquele lugar que ele tanto detestava e agora diziam ter a solução para um possível problema._

_Você sabe que os Lobisomens só atacam os humanos não é? – Perguntou Tiago, sorrindo e passando a mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados._

_E que eles não fazem mal nenhum aos animais, não é? – Completou Sirius, tirando a jaqueta de couro e a jogando em cima de uma mesa rachada, no centro da sala._

_É claro que sei mas... – A cena que se seguiu fez Remus perder a fala. Num instante ele estava falando com seus três amigos, e no outro só haviam um rato cinza, um cachorro negro e um cervo dourado, parados lado a lado em frente a ele. – Mas o que é isso?_

_Animagia. – Disse Sirius, voltando a forma humana. – Estamos tentando nos transformar desde o segundo ano, quando descobrimos a verdade._

_É, agora podemos vir nos encontrar com você durante as transformações. – Disse Tiago, também voltando a forma humana._

_Mas..mas..Animagos? – Remus estava embasbacado. – Isso é magia muito avançada, muitos bruxos adultos não conseguem se transformar! E..E..Os que tentam..Precisam de acompanhamento do ministério! Isso é loucura..É impossível!_

_Remus, nós já dissemos que nada é impossível para Os Marotos! – Disseram Tiago e Sirius em uníssono, sorrindo alegremente e passando os braços pelos ombros de Remus. – Agora vamos para a festa._

Novamente, aquele sorriso voltara a se instalar no rosto de Remus, lágrimas de felicidade e tristeza escorriam pelas bochechas. Aqueles eram os melhores amigos que ele podia ter..Daria tudo para poder voltar ao passado, mudar o presente, melhorar o futuro..Seria tão bom para todos, mudar o passado..Harry poderia ter os pais junto dele, Alice e Frank estariam em condições de cuidar de Neville...E os três marotos estariam novamente juntos...E ele teria Sirius de novo em seus braços...

_**And it's gonna be a long night**_

(E esta será uma longa noite)

_**And it's gonna be cold without your arms**_

(E sera fria sem seus braços)

_**And Im gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights**_

(E eu ficarei paralisado, pego pelos holofotes)

_**It's gonna be a long night**_

(E esta sera uma longa noite)

_**And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

(E eu sei que perderei esta batalha)

Remus secou os olhos com as costas da mão e voltou a vasculhar o castelo com os olhos, queria mais lembranças, queria pelo menos fingir que tinha os amigos ali. Seus olhos pararam então em uma janela do sétimo andar, mais especificamente a janela da enfermaria, onde, em seu sexto ano de escola, seu conto de fadas tivera início.

_O lobisomem havia ficado furioso por ter pedido Snape e Tiago, e acabara retalhando a si mesmo. Agora Remus estava deitado na enfermaria, inconsciente, o corpo cheio de curativos e arranhões._

_ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA SIRIUS? – Gritava Tiago, desesperado. – MANDAR O SNAPE NA PASSAGEM DO SALGUEIRO, O REMUS PODIA TÊ-LO MATADO!_

_Eu não queria prejudicar o Remus, Tiago.. – Sirius estava desesperado de remorso, e a atitude do amigo não o estava ajudando._

_CARA! PENSA NO REMUS! ELE IRIA SE SENTIR PÉSSIMO SE TIVESSE MATADO O SNAPE, ELE SERIA EXPULSO DA ESCOLA SIRIUS! EXPULSO! – Tiago estava vermelho, a beira de dar um soco em Sirius. – E AGORA O SEBOSO SABE O SEGREDO DO REMUS! E SE ELE CONTAR PRA ALGUÉM HEIN? VOCÊ SABE QUE ESSA GENTE DO VOLDEMORT ODEIA OS MESTIÇOS!_

_Tiago, por favor, pare, o Dumbledore já fez o Snape se calar. – Pediu Sirius, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Por favor, já está muito ruim sem você me xingando.._

_Um barulho dentro da enfermaria atraiu a atenção dos dois, que correram imediatamente para ver o que era._

_Remus? Você está bem? – Perguntou Tiago, correndo até o leito do amigo._

_Estou..ahn..obrigado Tiago.. – Remus olhou de relance para Sirius, que estava mudo, alguns passos atrás de Tiago. – Você me deixaria falar a sós com Sirius um instante?_

_Hum.. – Tiago fuzilou Sirius com o olhar e se virou para sair. – Tudo bem Remus..Qualquer coisa, me chame._

_Tudo bem... – Remus esperou que Tiago saísse e fez sinal para que Sirius se aproximasse. – Sirius.._

_Remus! Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça! Eu sou uma mula mesmo, como é que eu pude mostrar o seu segredo ao Seboso? – Despejou Sirius, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Cara, se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara tudo bem, mas só quero que você saiba que eu não quis te prejudicar..Eu só...Eu só.._

_Calma Sirius, eu não vou parar de falar com você. – Disse Remus, tentando se sentar._

_Não? Mas eu pus o seu segredo em risco..Eu pus você.._

_Tudo bem Sirius, você agiu sem pensar..Isso é normal de você.. – Remus sorriu fracamente, fazendo uma careta de dor logo em seguida e caindo na cama de novo._

_Remus! Você está bem? – Sirius correu para ajudar o amigo, mas tropeçou no pé de uma mesinha e caiu na cama de Remus, se apoiando nos cotovelos para não cair no corpo ferido do amigo, os rostos, sem querer, muito próximos._

_Sirius.. – Remus sentia a respiração ofegante do animago em seu rosto, sem pensar, fechou os olhos e, quando viu, estava coma boca colada na de Sirius, a língua do amigo explorando a sua boca, como se já fizesse isso a muito tempo._

_Desculpa! Eu..Ah! Merlim, onde estou com a cabeça? – Resmungou Sirius, quando se separaram. – Desculpa Remus, eu me descontrolei! Eu.._

_Por que fez isso, Sirius? – Perguntou Remus, lutando para conter um sorriso, anciando pela resposta._

_Porque..eu..porque.. – Sirius pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado, balançando as mãos freneticamente. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo..eu..de uns tempos pra cá eu..venho..eu..te amo._

_Remus sentiu como se borboletas voassem por seu estômago, um sorriso enorme se formou em seu rosto, já não sentia mais dores, já não sentia mais sono, já não sentia mais nada, apenas uma felicidade crescente, parecia que seu peito iria explodir._

_E por que só me disse isso agora? – Perguntou Remus, puxando Sirius para outro beijo._

Remus passou os lábios pela boca, quase podia sentir o gosto daquele beijo, que fora dado há tantos anos atrás. Muitos outros se seguiram após este, é claro, mas o primeiro é sempre o melhor.

_**Once upon a time we fell in love**_

(Houve uma época em que nós nos amamos)

_**And I thought that I would be the only one**_

(E eu achei que seria a única)

_**But now I'm on, I'm on my own again**_

(Mas agora eu estou sozinho novamente)

_**Thinking you will never show**_

(Pensando que você nunca me mostrará)

Y**_ou won't be home again_**

(Que você não estará em casa de novo)

Sentiu uma dor alucinante nas pernas, e reparou que elas começavam a se alongar, pelos começavam a crescer lentamente, e então ele viu, lá atrás do vilarejo de Hogsmeade, a Lua Cheia começava a aparecer por entre os morros. Voltou os olhos para o castelo, desesperado por pelo menos mais uma lembrança, antes de se transformar um lobo alucinado e sedento de sangue. Nada, voltou os olhos para o seu braço, que agora ficava mais fino e longo, e viu ali, em seu pulso, uma pulseira prateada com as iniciais RS, e foi então que veio, a mais triste e, ao mesmo tempo, mais feliz lembrança que tinha.

_Largo Grimauld, n° 12_

_Remus entrou apressado, sabia que este seria um dos únicos momentos em que a casa estaria vazia, além dele mesmo e de Sirius. Sentia uma vontade avassaladora de estar junto daquele homem novamente, desde antes de Sirius ir para Azkaban que eles não tinham um tempo só para si. Ainda se lembrava do quão feliz ficara, ao reencontrar Sirius, 2 anos antes, quando este fora à Hogwarts atrás de Pettigrew, mas o safado fugira e Sirius teve que ficar se escondendo, desde então não conseguiram ficar sozinhos._

_Sirius! Abre a porta! – Gritou Remus, batendo na porta do quarto do amigo._

_Até que enfim! – Disse ele, abrindo a porta e puxando Remus pra dentro e beijando-o com volúpia e paixão._

_Que saudades! – Remus o abraçou forte. – Que saudades que eu estava de ficar com você!_

_Muitas! – Disse Sirius, beijando o pescoço de Remus. – Em Azkaban, o que me manteve vivo, além do desejo de me vingar de Pettigrew, foi a vontade de te rever, Remus, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.._

_Os beijos foram ficando mais vorazes, as carícias se intensificando, as roupas caindo pelo chão, naquele momento, após anos, foram um do outro..Pela última vez._

_Remus dormia, um sono leve, feliz, como há muito não tinha, quando um punhado de roupas é jogado em sua face, acordando-o bruscamente._

_O que é isso? – Perguntou ele, confuso._

_Vista-se. – Disse Sirius preocupado, terminando de se enfiar em suas próprias vestes. – Harry caiu numa armadilha, os comensais estão com ele no Ministério. Vamos salva-lo._

_Uma sensação estranha passou pelo estômago de Remus, quando viu Sirius se preparar pra sair._

_Sirius...Acho melhor você não ir..Fique aqui, eu vou, eu vou com os outros aurores... – Pediu ele, quase implorando._

_Não Remus! Está maluco? – Perguntou Sirius indignado. – Como quer que eu fique aqui correndo perigo enquanto o meu afilhado, o filho de Tiago, está correndo perigo?_

_Mas Sirius..Se te acontecer alguma coisa.. – Remus estava a beira das lágrimas, não sabia porque estava tão amedrontado, Sirius era forte, duelava muito bem._

_Nada vai me acontecer, Remus... – Sirius meteu a mão na gaveta do criado mudo, e tirou uma pulseirinha prateada, com as iniciais RS em dourado. Remus reconheceu aquela pulseira, ele mesmo a jogara na cara de Sirius, quando fora vê-lo es Azkaban, com raiva, acreditando ter sido ele o traidor, quanta burrice, como pudera pensar que Sirius trairia Tiago? – Fique com ela, eu guardei desde aquele dia em.._

_Obrigado Sirius. – Remus pegou a pulseira e a colocou em seu braço direito. – Mas mesmo assim eu.._

_Remus, nada vai acontecer! – Sirius o abraçou. – Nós vamos lá, salvamos o Harry, damos uma lição naqueles comensaisinhos de quinta e voltamos para casa! Eu prometo!_

_Remus riu, só mesmo Sirius para faze-lo rir naquela situação. Terminou de se vestir e aparataram para o ministério._

DROGA SIRIUS! – Gritou Remus, se levantando da cama e encostando a testa no vidro da janela, as lágrimas escorrendo, formando duas finas cachoeiras em suas bochechas. – DROGA! VOCÊ DISSE QUE VOLTARÍAMOS PARA CASA! VOCÊ ME PROMETEU!

_**And it's gonna be a long night**_

(E esta sera uma longa noite)

_**And it's gonna be cold without your arms**_

(E sera fria sem seus braços)

_**And Im gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights**_

(E eu estou paralisado, pego pelos holofotes)

_**It's gonna be a long night**_

(Será uma longa noite)

_**And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

(E eu sei que perderei esta batalha)

_**I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights**_

(Estou paralisado, pego pelos holofotes)

_**It's gonna be a long night**_

(Será uma longa noite)

_**And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

(E eu sei que perderei esta batalha)

_**I'm lost in your arms baby**_

(Estou perdido em seus braços)

_**Lost in your arms**_

(Perdido em seus braços)

E com um último grito, Remus se transformou completamente, num lobo feroz, irritado. Golpeu com força a cama, estilhaçando a pulseirinha prateada, que deixara ali segundos antes. O lobo soltou um uivo, forte, alto, que pôde ser ouvido por toda Hogsmeade e Hogwarts. Um uivo de alívio pois, pelo menos agora, Remus estava em paz, Remus não pensava me Sirius, não sofria com suas lembranças, não pensava em nada. E é assim que será agora, uma vez por mês Remus terá um momento de paz, até que as feridas se cicatrizem e que ele se reencontre com seus amigos, num lugar melhor.

FIM

_N/A: Bom gente...Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo na minha vida toda O.O"" Por isso não reparem se ela tiver ficado uma merda XD...Então, eu gostaria de agradecer a Deh, que disse que ia me bater se eu não publicasse (coitada dela, mto mais fracota que eu), pra Sereg, que me ajudou a dar uma "revisada" na fic e acertar alguns detalhes, e pra Gi, que me ajudou com algumas idéias..Brigadaum meninaas, amo vocêsss! Bom gente, espero que gostem da fic Deixem Reviews ai por favor ( críticas CONS-TRU-TI-VAS serão muito bem-vindas, já que eu estou começando agora com esse lance de fanfics ok? Beijoss...Dany Malfoy_


End file.
